


A Scene in Which Blaine Gets a Bit Cranky

by kittenslisten



Series: Fifty Shades of Grey [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenslisten/pseuds/kittenslisten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Blaine's turn to pick their next sexual adventure. He chooses to go with a toyin a public place. Blaine gets flustered and Sebastian thinks it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scene in Which Blaine Gets a Bit Cranky

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta'd by my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without her!
> 
> I've decided to keep going with the rhyming scheme in the titles. That may or may not keep happening. I'm sorry if the titles are dumb, I'm bad at them.

“So, Blaine...”

Sebastian sidles up to the younger man, who is currently preparing breakfast. He hip-checks Blaine lightly before pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

“I’ve been thinking, why don’t we do another scene soon? The last one was mine... Why don’t we do one from your list next?”

They’ve done this before, talked about scenes and such in a casual setting, but it always makes Blaine flush slightly. Sebastian smiles and brushes the back of his hand against Blaine’s cheek.

“That sounds fine, Seb. Which one?”

Sebastian quirks an eyebrow and sighs. Blaine opens a cabinet for some cinnamon, but Sebastian had it last, and left it on a higher shelf.

“Uh... Seb? Could you give me a hand?”

Blaine almost looks like a sad puppy, so Sebastian chuckles softly and reaches over his boyfriend’s head to grab the cinnamon.

“What’s this for?”

Blaine turns toward Sebastian, and without looking, grabs a bowl of some type of batter.

“Chocolate pancakes. It’s funny you brought our scenes up, because I was going to propose something to you.”

Another eyebrow lifts, and Sebastian grins. He sometimes feels like they have some type of telepathic bond.

“Not to change the subject, but you lead me to believe you were going to propose. My heart stopped a little when you said the word.”

Blaine kisses Sebastian, and nuzzles his nose into his neck. He presses a soft kiss there, too.

“Seb, I love you, and you know that. But if I were to propose, it would be one of those proposals worthy of a youtube video. And a wedding on the beach.”

Sebastian’s grin is so wide, it almost hurts. How could he have gotten to fall in love with someone as perfect as Blaine?

“As long as I’m getting married to you, I don’t care if we have our wedding at a courthouse. Hell, if we just sign a marriage contract I’d be okay with that. I’d be happy with whatever you wanted.”

Blaine grins, and it matches the size of Sebastian’s, maybe exceeds it. He kisses the taller man, running his tongue into the crease of Sebastian’s lips, which open willingly. They kiss languidly for a moment, before Blaine pulls away reluctantly.

“Let me make our pancakes and we’ll talk about it.”  
~~~~~

“I think today’s the day, Blaine.”

Blaine freezes up, a million thoughts running through his head.

“W-what?”

Sebastian starts pulling a pair of dress pants on, not yet buttoning them up. He then shrugs on a white button up and works on that.

“I think today’s the day we’re going to perform that scene.”

Blaine blushes at the memory of them talking about it, or more him talking at Sebastian about it.

_“I... I want you to put a vibrator in me, and have us go out in public somewhere. I don’t want to know what day, what the event is. I don’t want to get worked up about it. I want you to use the one with the wireless remote, so you can change the settings any time you want. I want to give you all my trust in that I won’t cum all over the place or make a fool of myself.”_

_Sebastian tries to speak, but is interrupted by a forkful of pancake in front of him._

_“I don’t want you to do anything about it until I either use the safeword or you know absolutely that I cannot take any more. I know this might count as exhibitionism, and that was one thing I said was a limit, but want to try this. I trust you.”  
_  
Sebastian turns to Blaine, shirt already buttoned up, and hugs him from behind. He then kisses a spot below Blaine’s ear softly, letting his tongue slip out and lick the spot for a moment. The action almost calms Blaine, and Sebastian smiles as the tension radiating off of Blaine lowers a little.

“I know you can do it. I’ve done everything you’ve asked me to. I didn’t tell you what day, nor what event. It is the perfect opportunity. My family won’t notice a thing.”

Blaine leans into Sebastian’s embrace for a moment, then starts buttoning his pants and shirt up.

“Woah, what do you think you’re doing? We’re starting this now. I can’t do anything while you’re clothed.”  
~~~~

“Seb...”

Blaine hobbles a few feet closer to Sebastian, who is currently chatting with his aunt Jemma. Sebastian feels a brush of skin on his hand, and finds Blaine by his side.

“Ah, aunt Jemma, this is my boyfriend, Blaine. The one I’m sure you’ve heard about.”

The older woman smiles at Blaine, a warm look in her eyes. Blaine does all he can to muster up a polite smile.

“Yes, I remember your mother telling the family about Blaine. She made you sound like such a sweet boy. I hope that you two have a lovely evening, but I have to go attend to some more of the family.”

Blaine smiles politely once more at the woman, before turning to Sebastian with a glare.

“Seb, I don’t think I can do this. It’s not even turned on and it’s hitting all the good spots. My mailman trick isn’t going to work for much longer.”

Sebastian looks around before grabbing Blaine by the hand. He leads them to a bathroom, and locks the door.

“Blaine, you can do this. I know you can.Just take a few breaths, let me rub your shoulders, maybe?”

He moves behind Blaine, pressing his thumbs into Blaine’s shoulders, massaging them. Blaine groans softly, before twisting himself away.

“No, no, no. I can’t get a massage from you without thinking of what usually comes afterwards. That won’t help me at all. I’ll just try to go sit down and have a few drinks.”

Sebastian quirks an eyebrow, and shrugs. He unlocks the door, and allows Blaine to go first. But he catches Blaine’s shoulder and puts his mouth next to Blaine’s ear. He sighs softly into it.

“If you even think of going back into this bathroom and removing it or rubbing one out, I will find out, and you will be punished. Do you understand?”

Blaine nods fervently, and Sebastian swats the smaller man’s ass. The action earns a small yelp from Blaine, who blushes crimson.

He slowly approaches a chair at an empty table. Blaine pulls the chair out just enough to get in, and sits down gingerly. The vibrator pokes and prods at the walls of his anus, and he hisses.

From a few feet away, Sebastian looks on proudly and toys with the small silver remote in his hand. He looks at the small dial and power button and grins. Sebastian sets the level of vibration to two and presses the power button.

Blaine’s reaction is very physical. His whole body tenses as the toy inside him starts to vibrate. _Oh god, he’s turned it on. It’s starting. He’s officially starting the scene._ Blaine tries to adjust the position in which he is sitting, but stops suddenly. He clamps his mouth shut as a moan tries to escape. That vibrator is pressed right up against his prostate.

He tries to stand up, but every way in which he moves made the toy inside him twist and poke in delicious places. Slowly, Blaine grips the arms of his chair, gripping until his knuckles turn white. He looks to Sebastian, who grins like the cheshire cat from across the room.

Then, Blaine slowly crosses his legs at the knee, and that movement presses the toy right up against his prostate. _Oh god, maybe this was a bad idea. I should get Sebastian’s attention, get him to take it out._

Sebastian waves politely at one of the relatives he was speaking to before heading over to Blaine, who was obviously quite flustered. As soon as Sebastian gets at arm’s length, Blaine pulls him by his tie to eye level.

“Seb, oh dear lord... Seb, all of them are looking at me. They know what is going on. I can feel their stares. You are going to escort me to the bathroom and you are going to take care of me.”

Sebastian elegantly raises an eyebrow. He releases himself from Blaine’s grasp and straightens up. He offers his hand to Blaine, who takes it and stand up with as much patience as possible.

“Someone’s getting a little bossy. Maybe you need to be spanked.”

The threat is playful, but Blaine understands that it is a warning. Blaine looks at Sebastian apologetically, squeezing his hand.

“Sorry, Seb. I just need to talk to you in private, that’s all.”

Sebastian leads Blaine to an empty guest bedroom, and as soon as Blaine closes the door, he turns around. Neither of them say anything for a moment, until Blaine sighs in frustration.

“I need you to get this out of me. I can’t concentrate or anything, I’m going to embarrass myself in front of your family!”

Sebastian smiles understandingly, and pulls Blaine into his arms. It’s a little odd though, because then he starts to chuckle.

“Oh, Blaine. You always seem to forget that we discuss this situation every time. I’m not taking that vibrator out. You specifically requested that any plea you make be promptly ignored unless you safeword.”

Blaine huffs in defeat and rests his head on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“I mean... I guess I can take it as long as you don’t mind me cumming in my pants in a room full of your family. And as long as you keep it at this level.”

 _Oh no,_ Sebastian has another cheshire grin. He shakes his head, and kisses Blaine’s cheek. Sebastian tuts at Blaine.

“I can’t do that. You also requested that no matter how much you begged, to _not listen to your request of staying at one level. The remote is in my possession, and it will stay that way. Is that clear?”_

_Blaine looks down at his feet and bites his lip._

_“Yes, Seb, crystal.”_

_Sebastian nods swiftly and walks out of the room. Just before he’s too far away to hear, Sebastian turns to Blaine._

_“If you’re not out of that room in two minutes, I will come back and turn that remote to ten. Don’t push me.”_

_The threat makes Blaine whimper slightly and grip the door frame. Sebastian makes his way to another cluster of family members, and Blaine looks on and attempts to compose himself. With shaky legs, Blaine walks up to Sebastian with a strained smile. An older lady is there, standing with Sebastian. It’s a bit more comforting though that Seb’s there with a reassuring smile._

_“Grandmother, this is the one I’ve told you about since I was in high school. This is Blaine, my boyfriend.”_

_The woman smiles warmly at the two of them. She clasps her wrinkled hands together, then pats Sebastian’s shoulder._

_“This is the one? Boy, you gave him a run for his money back then, sweetheart. But all that matters now is that you two are together, and happy. Right?”_

_Blaine manages a smile and a nod, along with twining his hand with Sebastian’s. He clenches his hand and grits his teeth as Sebastian raises up the level again. His grandmother smiles sweetly at them again, but looks puzzled._

_“Is it just me, or do you two hear a buzzing noise?”_

_Blaine’s face loses all color. She hears the sound. It’s not being covered up by the conversational chatter of the party. But Sebastian is there to rescue Blaine._

_“Ah, grandmother, I wish we could talk more, but we might be leaving soon. I’d like to catch up with some other people. I’ll call you?”_

_The lady nods understandingly, but couldn’t say any more before the two disappeared to a corner of the room._

_“I want to go. Please, I want to go home and let you have me any way you want. But I can’t take this any longer. Please, Seb. I’m begging.”_

_Sebastian quirks an eyebrow, and smirks. He leans in toward Blaine’s ear._

_“I’m going to take you home, and I’m going to take you any and every way I can. Let’s go.”_

_Blaine almost purrs in relief. Finally he’ll get some release. But then Sebastian pulls the remote out of his pocket, and turns it up three notches. Blaine almost melts into a puddle of goo right then and there._

_With help from Sebastian, they make their way quickly through saying goodbyes. They finally make it out of the house, and into the car. The pressure of the toy against Blaine’s prostate makes him writhe and groan in his seat. Sebastian manages to lean in close to Blaine, and kiss him on the lips, a low purr rolling off his tongue._

_“I can’t wait to get home to fuck you.”_


End file.
